Twilight Universe Can this become worse? Of course it can
by Lovable Esme
Summary: The Twilight casts strangely fell unconscious, one by one. When they woke up, they realized they weren't at their universe anymore. They were in Twilight Universe. What would happen to them? How they could go back to their own universe? How they would react when they met The Cullens and the other guys? Inspired by Badwolf234, a seriously awesome person, you should go check it! HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the summary, I was inspired to write this after I read Badwolf234's story called 'Stuck-in the Twilight Universe. What could go wrong?' You should definitely check it, it was awesome!**

**Anyway, the Twilight characters belonged to the genius Stephenie Meyer!**

**Enjoy and reviews for more!**

* * *

Robert Pattinson was enjoying his coffee with Kristen Stewart at his trailer. They gonna shot 'Breaking Dawn part 2', the ending of their four almost five years of working together. The years where they met and eventually became couple.

"Hey Rob, where can I get some sugar around here?" Kristen asked,

"It's at the top cabinet. You want me to grab it for you?" Robert asked, standing up.

"No, no, I can get it myself." Kristen said as she stood up, going to the kitchen while Robert sat back down.

When she was just gonna open the drawer suddenly she got a terrible headache. She grunted and held her head, _must be from too much caffeine…_ She thought,

But put the cup on the counter and shook her head, trying to erase the black spots on her vision. But slowly her feet gave in; she slid down to the floor, falling unconscious…

The similar thing happened to Robert. When he was watching the TV he suddenly got a terrible headache, his vision covered with black spots, and then his head landed on the table as he also fell unconscious…

~O~

Peter Facinelli was having a phone call from his oldest daughter, Luca Bella. He was currently sitting on a couch comfortably. The room was quite empty, except for Elizabeth Reaser who was reading a book while listening to her earphone which connected to her IPod across the room.

Then a strange headache disturbed him. He just ignored it and easily made a mental note to get some Aspirin after the phone call. But the headache grew more noticeable, until it was almost unbearable.

He grunted in pain and looked up to his on-screen wife, but Elizabeth eyes were closed, she leaned on the armchair faintly, the book slid from her grasp.

"Luca, I need to go, okay? I'll call you back soon." Peter said to his daughter on the other end of the phone.

"Dad, is everything alright? You sounded like your head being hammered occasionally."

_It does felt like that… _Peter's thought muttered, "No, everything's fine." And with that he hung up and put his cell on the couch.

Peter carefully stood up and went to check her. She couldn't fell asleep, it was still noon; they were just having a break from the shot. "Liz?" he shook her body gently, but she didn't move, not even one tiny bit of a movement. "Elizabeth!" he called again, this time louder.

Then his headache became worst. He slid to the floor, landing next to Elizabeth's feet with a thump, joining her in unconsciousness…

~O~

The same thing happened to Nikki Reed, Kellan Lutz, Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone, Mackenzie Foy, and Taylor Lautner. They all received a terrible headache and fell unconscious, one by one when they were doing their activities. After they all unconscious, their bodies started to glow and faded in silvery light. Slowly but surely, the Twilight casts disappeared from the universe…

What actually happened to them?

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to say thank you for those who have review this story!**

**- Beverly Marie  
- Breaking Dawn21  
- mercersburgrachel  
- twilightfan159  
- Badwolf234  
- 17**

**Thank you all! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Soft leather armchair. That was what Elizabeth Reaser felt under her. The light in the room have woke her up from her deep slumber; luckily the terrible headache has gone.

_So I might just only need a proper nap. _Elizabeth concluded,

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple times to adjust the light that hit her light blue eyes. She moved her foot a bit, kicking a thing near it. It felt solid but not as hard as stone, with fabric, and she swore she just heard a soft groan. She leaned forward to see what the unfortunate thing she just kicked, finding it was Peter's shoulder.

He was lying near her feet on his side. He began to stir after he earned a kick on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and shook his head, getting to a sitting position. "Hey Elizabeth." He said, rubbing his shoulder. "Oh lucky you to be on the armchair. I fell on this damn cold floor, and I think someone kicked my shoulder."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, "That would be me."

Peter just shrugged, "Hey, when somebody fell near your feet when you already passed out, it wasn't your fault if you _accidently _kick his shoulder. You kicked my shoulder on accident, right?"

Elizabeth nodded and stood up, helping Peter to stand up as well. "Hey Peter… where are we?"

That was when Peter looked around and realized that he wasn't familiar with his surroundings. He guessed they were in an office, judging from the tall bookshelves that covered almost entire walls, big mahogany desk and a big comfortable looking leather chair behind it. The armchair Elizabeth was sitting on was located on the corner of the room. It was a very cozy office, the big glass windows showed the panorama of the green forest surrounding, and Peter could tell that the office was on the second floor of a house.

"I guess we're in an office, Liz."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and swatted his arm lightly. "I know that, Peter! What I meant is _where _this office is? I'm not familiar with it. Do you?"

Peter shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he just realized he was still wearing his Carlisle's blond wig. He tried to pull it but earning the same pain when you trying to pull your real hair from your head. "Ouch! Liz, can you pull the damn wig?"

Elizabeth ran her delicate fingers to find the way the way to pull the wig from Peter's hair, but only to find that wig somehow has replace Peter's brown hair. "It's no wig, Peter. It's real hair."

"WHAT?!"

"Your hair change it's color to blond."

"Oh man! I like my brown hair!"

Just before neither Elizabeth nor Peter could say anything else, a scream erupted in the house…

~O~

Kristen felt the cold tiled kitchen floor beneath her. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. _At least the damn headache gone…_

She looked around the kitchen. It was different from Robert's trailer's kitchen. The arranging, the wooden that used for the counters and cabinets, the stove, everything… She even noticed the collection of china, silverware, and plates in a cupboard with framed glass doors. _Robert doesn't have any collection of china and things like that in his trailer. _

She stood up and saw Robert just woke up across the room, lifting his head from the greatly crafted dining table. "Ow…" he muttered and rubbed his temple.

"Robert, what is it?"

Robert looked around the room when he heard his girlfriend's voice, finding her behind the counter. "I think I smashed my head to the table. You?"

"Finding myself on the kitchen floor."

Robert stood up and went to Kristen, still looking around the kitchen. "Is it just me or this kitchen somehow oddly a bit familiar?"

Kristen looked around; there was the well crafted and antique dining table, neatly arranged counters and cabinets as well as the china collection in the cupboard, yeah, somehow she a bit familiar with the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" Kristen screamed on top of her lungs.

"What is it?!"

"Don't you realize it, Robert? It's precisely the same kitchen as the Twilight!"

"Oh god…" Robert muttered, "So it means…"

"We're possibly in the Twilight Universe!"

**I was wondering if I make Peter and Elizabeth as a couple. Like we know, Peter are now divorced with Jennie and dating Jaimie Alexander since late 2012. But what if he date Elizabeth instead?**

* * *

**Oh and I'm playing in one Twilight forum now, and it's awesome and very fun! We accept OCs and those who want to play canons, so if you interested, check it out in my profile! Thanks! Hope I see you there!**


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing Kristen screaming 'Oh My God' both Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli made their way down to the kitchen. Kristen explained her theory to them, and they were as shocked as Kristen and Robert. They explored the house and found the other casts.

Nikki Reed was in the living room, lying on the couch, Kellan Lutz on the armchair not far from her. Ashley Greene was upstairs, at a grand wardrobe, Jackson Rathbone in the bedroom, in a sitting position on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Mackenzie Foy was in another bedroom, curling in ball on the carpeted floor. Taylor Lautner was in front of the computer, using the keyboard as some kind of a pillow.

Kristen, Robert, Elizabeth, and Peter woke them all up. They started to discuss what was happening, connecting the dots that their terrible headache was the beginning of their unconsciousness. They also figured out the places they 'zapped' in, based on the Twilight novels and movies.

Kristen and Robert without doubt were in the kitchen. Elizabeth and Peter were in Carlisle Cullen's office, judging from the books; almost 90% were medical books. Nikki and Kellan were in the living room, previously from the break room of the Twilight shooting. Ashley was in Alice Cullen's wardrobe, judging from the huge amount of all designer clothes inside. Jackson could be in Alice and Jasper's room, since it connected to the wardrobe Ashley was in. Mackenzie could be presumed was in Edward Cullen's bedroom, since there was lot of CDs of all genre of music, especially classic ones. Taylor was also in the living room, in front of the Cullens' computer.

Nikki's once brown hair was also changed it's color to Rosalie Hale's blond hair. Ashley's long dark brown hair changed into spiky short black hair like Alice's, which she didn't approve because she loved her long hair. Kellan's blonde hair also changed into curly black, like Emmett's. So Peter concluded that their hair color and texture changed because they were at Twilight Universe, and said that hopefully they would turn back to normal once they came back to their own Universe.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Peter, if we _really _in the Twilight Universe, then…" Ashley looked around like she was scared someone stalked on them. "The Cullens are real?" she whispered,

The realization came to everyone; an uncomfortable silence fell around them.

"If they are real… then they might look exactly like us." Mackenzie broke the silence with her murmur.

Everyone gulped on that. If the Cullens were real and they looked exactly like them, it would take a lot of explanation.

"One more thing," Elizabeth said, "We aren't in their house, are we?"

Everyone turned pale like vampires. Everyone hoped that they weren't at the Cullen's house; it would take another huge explanation.

Just then the door knocked, making everyone jumped in their position in the living room.

"I get it." Peter said, his heart beating like crazy; first from the jump and second from the nervousness, the nervousness that he might face a Cullen.

But when he opened the door, no one was there. Instead, he found a simple letter lying on the doorstep. He picked it up before went back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Who was it?" Jackson asked,

"I don't know. I only found this," he showed the letter, "Nothing more."

"Open it then, Dr. Fang." Taylor said, using Jacob's nickname for Carlisle.

Peter rolled his eyes and opened the letter.

_Dear Twilight casts,_

_Welcome to our Twilight Universe. First of all, I want to get a few things to be clear._

_No, you're not in the Cullen's house; they don't even know you're here._

_Don't worry about the money, you will find it in the entire bedrooms._

_There also cars in the garage, each for a Twilight couple, you'll know which yours._

_P.S. Mackenzie would ride with a grown-up since she's underage._

"No signature." Peter informed,

"Great…" Elizabeth sighed, slumping herself back to the armchair.

"What?! I don't get my own car?!" Mackenzie protested, "That's not fair!"

"Hey, did the letter said cars?" Kellan suddenly jumped off the couch, "I'm gonna check it out!" and with that he already half running to the garage.

"Me too." Jackson said, getting up from his seat and followed Kellan.

"Don't forget about me!" Taylor called as he raced to the garage.

Peter and Robert simply followed them. Robert, because he in fact also curious about the cars. Peter, because he didn't want to be left alone with all the females.

"Boys…" Kristen, Nikki, Ashley, Mackenzie, and Elizabeth muttered in unison.

"Oh man! Girls, you all should check this out!" Kellan called from the garage.

The females exchanged looks.

"It won't hurt, c'mon girls…" Elizabeth said as she stood up and went to where they males were, the other girls not far behind.

"Oh wow!" Mackenzie exclaimed as she saw the sport cars that were lined up in the garage.

Peter got a silver Porsche Panama and he shared it with Elizabeth since they married in Twilight. Kellan got a white Jeep and shared it with Nikki. Robert got a blue BMW and shared it with Kristen. Jackson got a black Volvo and shared it with Ashley. Taylor got also got a Jeep but it was red and will mostly share it with Mackenzie.

"Okay guys," Peter called, "Since we live at one roof, we will pose as a family. Me as the dad and Elizabeth as the mom, though we're not together."

"Let me guess, we will be your children." Kellan said,

"What about me?" Mackenzie asked, "I won't be Robert and Kristen's daughter, am I? because if you all haven't notice, you guys look like seventeen or so except for Peter and Elizabeth who are like in their twenties and me in my actual age."

They all looked around, confirming that Mackenzie was right with the way they looked like.

"You'll also be our daughter." Elizabeth said to the girl.

"Okay."

"Back to the point," Peter started again, "You all will go to school. Except Mackenzie who will stay with us," he pointed himself and Elizabeth, "And homeschooled by us."

"And also Taylor would stay home too, since Jacob actually went to the Reservation." Peter added, making Taylor smirked smugly.

The kids groaned, "You mean repeating high school? That's not fair!" Robert protested,

"Yeah." Nikki agreed,

"We don't know how long we stuck here, and so we have to blend with the other, which for you guys, going to high school." Elizabeth told them with the tone of and-I-don't-accept-any-protest.

There were still quiet murmur of disapprove, but no one speak out loud.

Peter glanced at his watch, "Guys, it's almost time for you to go to school. C'mon, you don't want to be late at your 'first day' in school."

"Okay, let's have some adventure…" Robert said sarcastically, and with that the kids hooped on into Jackson and Ashley's Volvo and Robert and Kristen's BMW…

**Reviews for more please!**


End file.
